Hit
The Hit & Run system is one of the main aspects and the namesake of The Simpsons: Hit & Run. In game, the player is allowed to cause damage, violence, and destruction, but if their crime rate accumulates too much, the game dispatches the police to neutralize the player. Understanding Hit & Run The radar appears on screen at the bottom right, with the Hit & Run meter displayed as the outer circle of the radar. When the player has commit no crimes the rim is blank, but slowly increases clockwise as they commit more crimes. When the circle reaches the third quarter, it flashes red as a warning to avoid causing any more crimes. When the circle is completely filled, the police are summoned to arrest the player. Upon arrest via spending 1~ second of time neutral close to a police car as well as getting run over by one on foot, the player is fined 50 coins via a "BUSTED!" icon appearing on the screen showing a ticket. The screen will then black-out and reset with the police cars disappearing from the scene as all returns to normal. In Levels 1, 2 and 3, only one police car is dispatched, while in levels 4, 5, 6 and 7, two police cars (Hearses in Level 7) are dispatched. Music The song that plays during a Hit & Run is inspired by 70's cop chase movies. If the player resists arrest by escaping the wave of police vehicles, uses cheats, or the police cars are destroyed, this music will gradually fade out. A musical cue will play, should the player get arrested. Tips and Tricks * A main thing to remember is that if the player manages to escape a wave of police vehicles, there will be another wave until the Hit & Run meter is depleted to a reasonable level. That being said, the player can escape being arrested through several methods. ** The obvious way is to keep driving away from the cops until the meter goes down. This does not work 100% of the time however, as in some instances the police will only stop chasing the player when their vehicles are destroyed. ** Another way to avoid arrest is by hiding inside or going on tops of buildings (the Springfield Power Plant in Levels 1 & 4 will not protect the player from being struck by a police car), going into fenced areas (where, if in a car chase, the police will continue to bash their cars against the fences until they are destroyed, but areas with wooden fences would offer little or no protection for the player, for the cars can penetrate into those areas and arrest the player) or switching to a new car. Not only does this render the player immune to arrest, it also reduces the amount of crime the player has committed faster than simply staying put (as the meter will rapidly decrease when inside a building). *** Though in the case fences and other physical boundaries, one must be careful to place their vehicle of choice in a safe area as the police cars will likely severely damage it if it's in their attack path towards the player. ** In a last ditch effort, the player, like mentioned before, can escape arrest by blowing up the police vehicles. The catch is that spending 1~ second of time neutral close to a cop will result in an arrest, so destroying the vehicle must be quick and the player must have a clean getaway. Trivia * In Levels 1-6, the police use standard cop cars, while in Level 7, they drive Hearses instead. * Contrary to popular belief, the police do not drive police cars like the one the player can buy. Instead, they drive an unusable car named the cPolice, which are less detailed and are driven by an unknown police officer, who resembles Lou in appearance. ** Even if the car invincibility cheat is turned on, the cPolice cars are the only cars able to directly damage the player's vehicle. * Originally, in Level 6, the police would have pursued the player in Chase Sedans instead. * In many screenshots of the game during development, there was no hit and run meter as it was just a radar. The radar had a more, police approach however. The radar was green and also had a green line that would circle around it. ** However, a much more earlier radar was present in two early screenshots of Level 7. There was no police approach at all, and it was just a simple blue circle with road and icons. * In nearly all missions Chief Wiggum appears as an AI to run away from save for in Weapons of Mass Delinquency, the "BUSTED" arrested effect from a Hit & Run will occur if the player gets run over by him, though no actual coins are lost to pay the fine and no reset-black-out will occur. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run